Stocking Stuffer 3: Candy Ass
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Settling down, the loving couple Shining Armor and Cadance have turned their thoughts family. The deeds of his family are a lot to live up to, however. It's Cadance's wish to give her future child the best chance of continuing the family legacy this Valentine's Day. Which is why the one who fathered their legacy will father hers. [futanari][incest role play] [impregnation]


Night Light looked up from his morning paper as he heard the petite steps coming down the stairs. Dignity and grace echoed with each step in their Canterlot home and could only come from one of the three mares currently residing within. He saw the skirt hovering above legs that just kept on going. His son certainly had excellent taste.

Cadance was thin, but not distastefully so. She reminded him of Fancypants' arm candy, Fleur. Thin as a rail with a plump tush, wide, child-bearing hips, and topped with a pair of breasts that just begged to be squeezed. Night Light recalled the days before he attached herself to Shining, the nights when she asked to stay over a little longer. He always told Velvet ahead of time and wouldn't proceed without her consent. That was never a problem; she wanted to watch.

Alas, he was getting older and Cadance was now both busy and married. Good times regardless.

"Hey, Nighty," Cadance called out. Cadance had apparently grabbed the nearest shirt she could find before coming down. It was crafted for Twilight's smaller frame, and thus hugged her breasts tightly.

"What can I help you with?" he asked, folding up the Canterlot Gazette and putting it on the duchess.

She plopped herself into the overstuffed chair where his wife Velvet would normally seat herself, carefully folding her wings across her back to not hurt them. "What makes you think I need help with something?"

"I've been a father for over two decades, Caddy. I know when I'm about to be buttered up for something."

Cadance giggled. She was nearly thirty, but still sounded like a schoolfilly when she laughed. "I suppose so. Actually, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Oh boy.

"Me and Shining have been... discussing family recently."

Here we go.

Night Light sighed and ran a hand through his cobolt hair. This had about a sixty percent chance of not going well. Trouble in deciding if they wanted children or not? Or was one of them possibly sterile. No, both lines of questions were loaded. He settled on saying, "Go on."

"Well, can you give me some advice about raising kids?"

He still suspected there was more to the situation than that. Velvet was upstairs, and the two normally thick as thieves ladies had no troubles talking about sensitive issues with each other.

"It should go without saying that it's a huge commitment and time sink. It'd only exacerbate the problem with you being a princess now. Velvet and I are minor nobility, so we had a little more leeway in raising Twilight and Shining, but scheduling is going to be your biggest problem. I don't mean just not having enough time to spend with kids, I mean having too much to do in general. Young ones are a full time job on their own. We had you on a temporary basis, but it might be necessary for you to have your own babysitter be full time. Otherwise, you're going to have to get used to asking staff for help raising your child if you don't have a babysitter."

Cadance's face fell a little. He lifted her chin with a finger.

"Hey, it's not all bad. We had to wing it. You're married into ponies that know how to deal with things like that now. You're free to ask us for help at any time. That's not to say we're going to be able to play sitter every time you come calling, but we'd be more than willing to hear you out. There are times where you'll be depressed, sad, and even a few moments where you'll regret having children at all. In the end, you'll pick yourself up and remember the moments that made it all worth it."

He pointed to mantle above the dying hearth. Between the hanging hearts and red Valentine's Day streamers were pictures of Twilight and Shining decorated the stone. Twilight's cutie mark and her ascension. Shining dressed in his best before boot camp and his wedding photos.

"I think you'll be a great mom, Cadance. You're the kindest pony I know, and as someone who's weaseled up the political ranks as I have, that's saying something."

"Well," she said with a sly smile, "You didn't have to always weasel in. Sometimes you were invited in."

Night Light flushed.

Cadance chuckled again, but continued with less lewd lines of thought. "Thanks for the compliment. Anyway, Shining's brought up starting a family on occasion. I'd love to have a kid of my own to be honest. I'm more than willing, I'm just not sure I'm ready. I mean, Auntie Celestia and Luna are having a few kids of their own now. You've had a pair, one of which I helped raise—"

"And there you go," he interrupted. "If you're worried about being "ready" for everything, I can tell you right now that no parent alive will be able to predict every little bit of trouble and shenanigans that come with having a kid. Shining was clueless at times, and Twilight was a surprising troublemaker for a shut-in. Even Luna and Celestia, bless their souls, are going to have their arms full once they're done having enough kids to fill the castle. You've got experience. Use that and learn with every situation. If you're having trouble, feel free to ask us for some help. If there's something that even we can't help you with, just take a wild guess and hope things work out. It's worked for Velvet in the past. At the very least, it will tell you what not to do in the future."

Cadance sat for a moment, her willowy pink arms hugging her sides, digesting what he had said. He reached for his paper and unfolded it to the business section.

"Hell, maybe the secret is no pony knows what they are doing, and no pony has figured that out yet."

Cadance giggled at that. "I think you're a great dad."

"I think you'll be a great mom."

She bit her lip. "I think so, too." A smile started creeping across her face. "Yeah, I think I will be."

"See? Problem solved. Worry about your kid solving world hunger or something."

Cadance reclined herself and crossed her ankles on the mahogany table. "She'll have a lot to live up to."

"She?"

"It's a mare's intuition. Velvet said she is two for two." Yes she is. Velvet was adamant about the gender of her children and was correct so far. "Being the first royal child of the Crystal Empire, I'm betting she's going to be a little rebellious. There's no set rules about what is expected of her, so she's going to try and do something to live up to her pedigree."

"Can't argue with that." It was the reverse for Shining and Twilight, but still true. Shining was a little miffed upon hearing Twilight was an Element of Harmony. He'd been the big brother and a soldier. He was supposed to be looking out for Twilight, and she'd quickly started to outshine him once she'd become a little more sociable.

"Not only that," Cadance continued, gazing off into the distance, "a royal consort that helped save not one but two kingdoms for a father? Twilight for an aunt?"

"Such a lovely mother?"

Cadance looked at him again and he felt his groin stir upon seeing the smokey look she gave him.

"There is me, but I have a feeling she's going to be a daddy's girl. Daddy's side of the family has done a lot. You've left quite the legacy."

Wait.

Wait wait wait wait.

"You've had two kids that are heroes, Night Light. We all know you're not shooting blanks."

Cadance moved to lean over the arm of the chair and his eyes were immediately drawn to her full and pendulous breasts.

"I talked it over with Velvet and Shining after they were done playing. Shining agrees with the idea. The eyes of the world are on us and the future of the Crystal Empire, and we both want our child to have the best shot of living up to her potential."

This was the "more" he had suspected. Despite that, Night Light sat frozen as Cadance crawled into his chair with him. He could feel the dampness of her panties along with the two sinking weights that accompanied becoming an alicorn.

"You've sired two heroes. What I want to know is if you are willing to sire another."

He and Velvet had an open marriage ever since Shining was born. They shared everything, even their beds. This was shared with Cadance during one of the many times Velvet let him bed the babysitter. Velvet prefered stallions, but on his request, she sampled what Cadance had to offer on more than one occasion. To this day, Velvet bedding a mare half her age was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

His hands caressed her sides and drifted to her nice, round rump. She hummed slightly and ground her crotch into his own. Her skirt was starting to tent as well. Cadance liked retelling Shining's reaction upon discovering his future wife would be dual sexed. Double the fun in the same package.

"And what did Shining say on the matter?" he asked.

He grasped a buttcheeck in each palm and kneeded them. She didn't have much junk in the trunk, but Cadance always prided her ass over her breasts.

"He approves. He knows that you and I fooled around in the past."

"He's not going to be jealous of me going first?"

He gave her ass a swift spank and was rewarded with a delightful moan and a throb from her cock emerging from its sheath. He had only dabbled with males twice, preferring a mare's warmth. She was only half erect now and would be roughly six inches when fully hard from the looks of it. The dick didn't take away from her looks at all, being slim and feminine as it was.

"He considered a challenge to see who can get me pregnant faster. He's betting he'll win."

Atta boy.

"And Velvet?"

Despite Velvet preferring stallions, she'd grown rather fond of Cadance and shared her bed on more than one occasion. He joined on occasion, but on the times where he was tired from work, he was content to watch to the two mares make love deep into the night.

"She considered it a challenge to see who could get the other's husband off first."

At that, Cadance rolled her hips against his bulging crotch. "Come on, daddy," she taunted. His cock throbbed at the childish turn of her voice. She loved role playing incest fantasies after babysitting. "It's time to breed your baby girl."

Night Light wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. The pair of them explored old but familiar territory. Cadance pulled away for just a moment to say, "It's been such a long time," before diving back in. Their tongues danced together, curling and writhing playfully. It'd been over a decade since they last fooled around. Certainly before Cadance earned her horn and dick.

His hands drifted lower and ventured under her shirt, stroking the little area between her wings. Each fluttered pleasantly with every touch and press. Cadance pulled away and gasped for breath before diving back in. Her own hands were going across the breadth of his chest. He'd long lost the muscle of his youth, but he was still firm enough to delight his baby girl. She must have liked what the felt, for she thrust against his crotch once again, the tip of her cock dabbing a little spot of precum just above his navel.

It was proving to be too restricting for them. A silent look was enough for them to agree and they peeled off each other's shirts. Her fingers drifted across his chest while his own went to her teardrop-shaped breasts. As much as she liked shaking her ass, her breasts really were her best asset. She moaned as he rolled each nipple between his expert fingers, groping her tits each time.

"Just think how full of milk these will be once you get pregnant. Velvet always liked having her tits sucked. She even roped Shining into it once she was pregnant with Twilight."

"That explains why he likes to suck on them every night. Must be a comfort thing."

"You bet."

He wrapped his arms around her again to get a faceful of boob. He gently gripped a nipple in his teeth and pulled, eliciting a hiss from his darling daughter-in-law. Velvet was a few cup sizes larger, a fact she lorded over Cadance, but her figure was perfect for this moment. He felt like a young buck again in high school, venturing out and following his dick toward all the little mares in heat. There was something pleasing about a young and supple body ripe and ready for child.

Once he was done slathering one boob with his spit, he switched to the other. He sucked hard on the areola and popped the breast out of his mouth, causing Cadance to shriek in pleasure. His hands returned to her ass and kneaded her cute little butt, while she placed one hand assuredly on his head and used the other to stroke her cock.

"Night Light..." she moaned. Well, enough with the formalities.

Cadance gave her a huff of disappointment as he slid her off his now soaked pants.

"Patience, dearie."

He unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants. Fresh air cooled his heated horse cock as it sprung to life. Eight inches of meat greeted his future mate and mother of his child. Cadance fidgeted in glee and slid off her own skirt. He could see she absolutely soaked her panties, her cock—by accident or design—slipped through the leg of her panties and stood at full mast now that his own had been unleashed.

"How does Shining take to your new addition?"

"He's warmed up to it." Cadance got to her knees and grasped his penis just below his medial ring. "I can get him to suck me off or peg him on occasion, but he's still not all the way used to it. I've encouraged him to play with some of the guards if he wants, but he said he's only got eyes for me. It's cute in its own way. I even woke up last week to him giving me a handjob."

"It's good for him to be taking care of your needs."

Cadance replied but it was difficult to tell what when she impaled her mouth on four inches of his dick. She spent the first couple seconds sloppily slathering him with her spit, all but inhaling his dick like an inexperienced teen. Nothing could match Velvet's expert tongue, but he and Cadance's youthful flings came back in full force.

Her efforts became more refined as she went on. His flare exited her mouth with an audible pop and she rolled her tongue all the way down his length until her face was flush with his balls. She inhaled his musk and popped one of his testicles into her mouth, gently rolling it around and massaging it with her tongue. He felt his dick throb again and a dollop of precum rolled down his length and stuck to her hair. She popped his ball out and started working the other one. He grunted his approval and place both hands on her head to hold himself steady. In the past, he could go two rounds; the first he'd pop on her beautiful face and the second he'd plant deep within her tight vagina. He was getting old enough where one was his limit. It would just have to count.

She popped his other ball out of her mouth and slid her tongue up and down his black and mottled blue horse dick. She'd began stroking herself in earnest now while a small puddle of her arousal grew larger with each drip.

"You beginning to prefer your stallionhood more than your marehood now?"

Her tongue stopped right below his flare. "No. Nothing I can do will match being filled by daddy's big, throbbing prick and pumped full of his babies," she purred.

She opened her mouth and extended her tongue. Aligning his dick with her open mouth, he watched in delight and spurts of pre as he saw his pride slid down into her mouth. She didn't stop at halfway and his throat bulged as she hilted his dick with seemingly no effort at all.

She hummed against his crotch, his nose pressed against his pubic hair and a dreamy look across her face. She held herself there and looked up at him.

"Goddesses, I'm glad I met you, Cadance."

She moaned over his cock. Pulling back just an inch, she thrust herself onto his cock a little at a time. She felt his throat clench around his cock tighter than any cunt he spread, slick and warm and comfy enough for him to believe this mare was made to sheath his length.

Her throat convulsed over his shaft and she slowly withdrew herself. She gasped for breath as she ended her deep throat and the air cooled his raging hard on. He drooped slightly now that he was no longer lodged in such an inviting orifice.

"Judging by how deep in my throat you can get, I'd say Shining is just a little bit longer than you. Don't worry. You're still thicker than he is."

Well, you can't win them all.

"Now." Cadance removed her panties and flung them away. Turning around, she bent over the table and presented her rear to Night Light. Her tail flicked back and forth across her dripping lips and puckered asshole. Her length hung between her legs like a tiny third leg, her balls sagging and swaying with each drop of her hips. "Breed your naughty little daughter."

"No."

Cadance blinked.

Nightlight sat down in the chair and his spit-soaked member stood proud and spouting precum. "I know Velvet is not going to make it easy for Shining, or Twilight if she decides to join. If you want a child, Cadance, well..." He made his penis throb a little. "You're going to have to earn it."

Cadance looked at him for the longest time. He was faintly aware of the rivulets of excitement rolling down her legs and dripping from her dangling dick. "So that's how it's going to be played." Her eyes drifted upward as they both heard the rhythmic sound of banging wood against the wall.

"Better hurry if you want to win that bet against Velvet. Are you up to the challenge?"

She got up and sauntered forward, her hips rolling back and forth until she stood before him, an image of female perfection.

"I'm going to fuck you so good that you'll never go back to Velvet."

It was all for show, he knew. Nothing could replace either mare in his heart. She got into the chair with him and kneeled, his cock kissing her warm flower.

"Cadance!"

He expected a little more foreplay coming but she just sunk her hips down his length in one fell swoop. He moaned her name once more as she gyrated her hips to get used to his girth.

"Oh, how I missed this," she moaned as she lifted her hips and swallowed his length once more. A few more inches sunk into her inviting vagina, and although he couldn't see it with her balls hiding his cock, he could certainly feel it.

She lifted her hips once more and dropped, sinking herself more and more each time. He joined her with his own thrusts and kept her steady by grasping her perfect ass.

"Let's double check," he said. He tightened his grip and thrust as hard as he could, burying himself as deep in his could. Cadance screamed as he hilted his cock like he had so many times before. A spurt projected frem her cock and for a moment he thought she'd cum. He looked down. Sticky, clear precum stained the fur on his chest, but no milky semen.

Cadance's breath caught in her throat. "Mmmmm. Ohhh, yesssss. Shining... Shining by just a hair. You're... ohhhhh... thicker."

It wouldn't be much longer now. She'd probably been watching Velvet and Shining go at it for some time before coming downstairs. Her dick was as hard as diamond and pointed directly at his chest. No doubt he'd be getting a spurt or two to the face when she'd reach her peak.

"Come on, babygirl. Daddy's ready to show how much he loves you." He forced her down again to get a mouthful of tit. Each plunge of her hips was met with a thrust of his own. Each breast lovingly suckled like they would be a year from now, her breasts fuller than ever before. He worshipped her generous tits. Every mare had the right to feel like a goddess.

Keeping one hand to steady her, he let the other drift to her crotch. He wrapped a hand around her dick and started stroking for all he was worth.

"Night Light... thank you."

He parted just long enough to extend just enough to meet her in a kiss. "You're welcome, Cadance."

They parted here and there to take a breath or whisper in each other's ear.

"It's not fair sometimes... Mmmm... to have both parts. Can't thrust and buck at the same time."

"Which is why it's good to have a partner help you out with both."

He could feel her trembling within, the tiny convulsions signaling her coming release. Her crotch was already so wet now he was sliding in and out with ease. He slid his hand across her flared head to gather as much as her natural lube as he could and continued stroking in earnest. Her head was starting to flare in preparation to seal her seed inside a mare, or his lucky son Shining.

"Night..." With that, he felt her velvety warmth tighten around him all the more as she came with one long, low moan of his name. The first spurt from her dick splashed against his chin. The next few quickly followed, painting his chest in a thin stream of pearly alicorn cum until it started drooling on his hand. Half of his chest was painted white, a sight that he felt was very underappreciated until now.

She collapsed against him as she finished, panting for breath now that she had been fucked senseless. He still hadn't come, a fact her unconscious mind must have realized for her hips wouldn't stop moving.

"Oh, you brave little girl." He kissed her head tenderly. "Daddy will give you what you need."

He was close enough as it was. This lovely, gorgeous mare needed him more than any other right now His hands returned to her hips and thrust as hard and fast as he could. He'd been loving and made her work for her prize. Now it was time to reward her for her patience. He would feel her cunt stretch to accommodate his flare.

He grasped her butt hard enough to leave a mark and rammed his dick in as far as he could. She'd be walking bow legged in the morning, but knowing full well he'd done what he could to give her a child. It was as if his mind had shut down, like he was trying to pump his very soul into the mare that requested his seed. All he felt was a blinding wave of pleasure and the release of tension from his full, aching balls. Spurt after spurt of cum filled her fertile womb. So much love he had to spare, so much it started leaking from her marehood and running into his lap. He swore he felt her belly bulge a little to accommodate his load. It would be fitting if she was to bear his child.

Night Light wasn't sure when he came to, but he heard Cadance softly snoring on his chest, his cock head still lodged in her cunt. A naked Velvet was standing behind her, cum stuck to her cheek and running down her legs.

"It looks like I won, honey."

He wanted to get up and give his lovely wife a kiss, but he didn't want to disturb the sleeping Cadance. He rubbed her back tenderly and kissed her cheek. Velvet cured that problem by stepping to the side and giving him a kiss. He tasted cum on her lips.

"Shining's or Twilight's?"

"I suppose we'll have to hook you up with Twilight some time so you can find out. She has been eyeing you for the last few years, you know."

He always suspected she was just lacking some male figures in her life with all the time Shining had been missing and the time she spent with Celestia. "Are you sure?"

"Mother's intuition."

"Heh. Cadance said something similar earlier."

Velvet slid a dainty finger over his chest and gathered a dollop of the alicorn's cum. She sucked it off and he felt his cock stir in Cadance one again. "You might have made her a mother tonight, so it stands true. If not, you can always try again."

He laughed along with her as she sat down in her chair, making sure he got an an eyeful of the creampie she carried.

"Has she talked to you about names?"

"Baby names?" Velvet asked. She turned on a lamp and started reading a book, disregarding entirely being bathed in cum herself. "Not yet. It is Valentine's Day after all. Candy Heart?"

"It could work." He continued to stroke Cadance's back as he looked out the window. It was still cold outside and the anticipated rain had turned to snow. A light flurry of snow drifted across the window.

"I got an idea, but we'll run them by her once she wakes up."

Velvet held up her book in lieu of a wineglass. "To family."

He nodded. "To family."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nighty."

* * *

I am free for commissions!

If you are feeling generous and can spare the coin, feel free to join my under Journeyman_the_Bard.


End file.
